Racing the Storm
by Dragon Chyld
Summary: Postgame. The Federation strives for control. Sophia finds herself stuck in the middle of a power struggle that will cause her to realize how precious life really is. Eventual Alphia.
1. Disaster Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: I'm going to try for an action story…so brace yourselves. I'm so use to having Kay help out with editing and stuff like that so I've been studying her stuff. I hope it helps to get this going like I want and I know it'll make it easier on her to help with proofreading duties.

**Racing the Storm**

Chapter 1: Disaster Strikes

Her fingers glided over the command panel. Her pod was excruciatingly small but the frantic rhythm of her heart kept her from feeling closed in. Her hands trembled as she rapidly punched in the sequence of commands as directed.

"Commands entered," she huffed. After everything that had happened the last six months, she couldn't help but to be frustrated at her own fear.

"Good," replied the half digitized voice coming from the pod's speakers.

As impossible as it seemed, her heart began to beat faster when static flashed across the speakers. She looked over the interior frantically; not feeling embarrassed at all knowing she would be unable to see anything. Her pod was designed for safety and speed which left no room for any windows.

"Hey! Maria!" she yelled hoarsely. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," came the answer; static hissing in the background. "You're all set. The shield should keep you off radar for 48 hours."

Her fingers twitched nervously on the edge of the console. "What about you and the others?"

Static built back up momentarily; causing her to wince. She bit her lower lip and waited for it to quiet down into a soft hiss.

"We'll be fine. We've been through this before, remember? You can't go into this business and _not_ expect to bump heads with the Federation."

"Yeah," she said weakly through her half closed throat.

"Hey, don't worry." This time it was Cliff's voice coming across the speakers. "Right now your current course will take you straight to Elicoor II. At least you're familiar with the place."

'_Yeah, if I don't land in Greeton or better yet – the middle of the ocean.'_ That's what she wanted to say.

"Sophia." This time it was Mirage. "Maria will be headed the same direction once an adequate distraction is in place. The rest of us will do our best to reassemble and pick you two up in a week. By then the Federation will know where you are so keep a low profile."

Sophia took a deep breath. She was determined to bite back her fear. "Can do."

"Once I get there, let's meet up. How's Peterny sound?"

"Sounds good, Maria. Let's try for a couple of days, 'kay."

"I'll see what I can do. Until then remember to stay low. If anyone on Elicoor knew we were there then it would make it easier for the Federation to find us."

"Sure."

The speakers shut off to indicate the end of the communication. For once in six months Sophia felt completely alone. Silence engulfed her in the tight quarters of the pod. She scanned the controls.

The monitor kept her informed on any essential information. Printed in bold white letters read: **TWO HOURS UNTIL DESTINATION REACHED**.

She had two hours until she reached Elicoor. She leaned back in her chair and allowed her mind to replay the series of events that had taken place over the last six months. She recalled almost every detail of what had gotten her into her current situation.

-Flashback-

Sophia had just taken her first step out of the transporter on Roak. She had chosen the planet because of something her father had made her promise a long time ago. He had made her promise to meet him there should anything happen to Earth. At the time she never questioned him but never understood why he made the request. Now she knew.

As soon as her feet hit the floor of the transport station, she heard someone call her name. She shook her head from side to side. That voice was familiar. So familiar she was embarrassed at her moment of amnesia. During the whole flight to Roak, she had battled with her thoughts so much that every thing else became distant.

When she turned to the voice, she was overcome with relief. "Aunt Ryoko?"

She was instantly embraced. Once the hug was finished, Ryoko held Sophia back and inspected her. "You're looking good." There was relief mixed with tension in her voice.

Sophia smiled and nodded. It was like a burden had been lifted. She had one less person to worry about.

Ryoko's eyes held Sophia for a minute longer before she began glancing behind the girl. Sophia could read the tension in her face. She was looking for Fayt.

"He's not here," Sophia spoke softly. "He stayed behind."

"Why?"

Sophia couldn't stop the tears as they escaped from her unwilling eyes. "He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know how to tell you about Uncle…" Her voice faded into a whisper too soft to be heard.

"Oh dear." Ryoko gathered her into her arms again. "It was a risk we were both willing to take."

A larger hand settled on Sophia's shoulder and pulled her sternly from Ryoko. Sophia was startled but unable to do more then follow unspoken directions. Before she could grasp the fact the hand belonged to a man, she found herself in her father's arms.

He allowed her a couple of minutes before breaking his embrace. Without warning he took her hand, much like he had when she was little, and began to lead her through the station.

There was something about his behavior that sent an instant alarm through her. Something about the way he walked told her that he was trying to hurry without drawing attention.

She glanced up at him. "Dad?"

He returned her glance with a smile she knew to be fake. "Almost there, princess."

She tried to look casual as he led her by the hand. Ryoko had caught up and was walking by her other side. To anyone who didn't know, they appeared to be nothing more than a family walking together.

Clive finally came to a stop at a terminal at the far end of the station. He turned his back to the transporter and gently took Sophia by her shoulders. His large hands wrapped reassuringly around her arms.

"I'm sorry your mother couldn't be here. She's busy keeping the Federation occupied."

Sophia sought answers in his eyes. He wasn't making any sense. "What's going on?"

His eyes became moist but remained tearless. "The Federation found the recordings on Moonbase after you three left."

'_You three…me, Fayt and Maria.'_

He kissed her forehead quickly. "Go into that transporter and don't look back. Your mother and I will be fine. Take care of yourself and maybe one day we'll see each other again."

She couldn't move. She had just found her family and was being separated from them again. "I don't understand." She felt more like a child in that instant then ever before.

Ryoko rested her hand above Clive's. "Everything will be explained to you once you're safely away from here."

Two months later she found herself on board the Diplo. Quark might have been a small organization, but it had a lot of connections. Sophia had spent two months traveling via Quark's 'underground railroad'. The name was taken from a historical event in Earth's history and the function was pretty much the same. Only, instead of transporting and protecting slaves, Quark's underground railroad was dedicated to individuals who were sought by the Federation on grounds perceived at unacceptable to Quark.

The Federation had spent no time in hunting down the trio. Instead of being seen as heroes, they were seen as a threat and a valuable research tool.

Maria had planned to leave Quark and search for a new life. Thanks to the Federation, she had just enough time to pack her things before finding herself on the run.

Cliff had started on a diplomatic journey but cut it short to secure Maria. He had hoped to settle things on the terms of 'more talk, less action'; but once the Federation made its move all bets were off. He reassumed leadership of Quark. He wasn't too disappointed. He never was a big talker to begin with.

Mirage had left for Klaus but her trip was intercepted by the Federation. She was kept in holding for days before convincing them she did not know the where-a-bouts of 'the Leingod Children' (which was what the Federation was calling the trio).

It took a month for Mirage to make her way back to the Diplo – two months for Sophia. By this time there was a price on the heads of 'the Leingod Children'. Every bounty hunter and freelance detective was out to find the three.

After four months, the Diplo found itself cornered. In one direction was a small Federation fleet. In the other was a group of bounty hunters. Drastic measures were last on the list; but the list had quickly proved there was no other way.

The Diplo had to be abandoned. Sophia and Maria were each given their own separate escape pods, fashioned with the latest technology. The pods became 'invisible' to all radar and a visual search would be reflected. In other words, no one could see them via a digital search and the pods threw their reflections causing anyone looking to see them miles from their true locations.

As for Fayt, the third 'Leingod Child', no one was sure where he was. His signal had been lost five months ago.

-End-Flashback-

Reality slammed back to her in full force as the pod hit the first layer of Elicoor's atmosphere. Despite the safety harness, Sophia held onto the chair. She heard her heart with every beat as the pod shook uncontrollably. She continued to hold on when the pod became still. Breaking the atmosphere was no fun, but the hard part was still to come.

She had to land, no – she had to crash before it was over.

The crash itself wasn't as bad as she had expected. The only problem was that the pod didn't stop moving. Instead of a crash/stop scenario, she found herself in a crash/rocking scenario.

She unbuckled and set her bag and staff on her back. There was no telling where she had landed. She wanted to be ready for anything.

She took a deep breath and pressed the button to open the door. Immediately a rush of water poured into the pod. The water sloshed through the interior and quickly rose to her knees. It was too late to close the door. She had only one option. Get out and swim.

She escaped the pod in time to swim enough distance to avoid being dragged down with it. She couldn't help but to smile at the idea of the trouble the Federation would have to go through to retrieve the hunk of metal.

She treaded water as she searched across the surface. As luck would have it, she was close to land. Swimming the distance had proven a small task. Shortly after joining Quark she had started training again. Her fighting skills had improved slightly where she was able to improve her symbology greatly. She kept herself in shape and the swim wasn't even a thing to lose her breath over.

She giggled to herself as she climbed on dry land. She was soaked but unharmed. She was able to stand with little trouble and was happy that her daily exercises had helped. If she had known about the fight with the creator before hand, she would have started training then. At least this time she was more prepared.

She used her symbology in small doses to dry herself off. It took a lot of concentration to generate 'Fire Bolt' to act more as a heating tool than a weapon, but there was a breeze in the air and she didn't want to get sick from being wet.

Secure in the bag she carried was her outfit from the events from half a year ago. She always kept it close as a reminder of what she had accomplished. She was glad she had brought it now. Being on Elicoor made her wish she had worn it instead, but changing now was something she refrained from doing. In fact, she knew it wouldn't be a good idea to wear the outfit at all, since that would surely have her noticed in a crowed faster.

For now she would settle for the cloths Quark had provided, most of which came from Mirage. She wore a faded purple vest with long sleeves over a dull pink tank top. Her shorts matched her vest and went well with her own stockings and 'Quark regulation' boots. If there was one thing she could depend on in the cloths provided by Mirage it was that mobility was top priority – a thing she was thankful for.

She inspected her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. The first thing she encountered was a wall. The side of a cliff hung above her. She looked both ways along the shore line only to discover that her best chance was to climb. The shore became too narrow on both sides and walking around wasn't an option. That and she really didn't feel like swimming again.

She took her time and placed each step with care as she clung to the dirt wall. The climb tested her more than the swim and she was pleased to reach the top with no trouble. She hastily made her way away from the edge and studied her surroundings again. A smile crept on her face when she recognized her location.

She was in the Aire Hills. Now she had a decision to make, should she head towards Arias or Kirlsa? If she headed to Arias then she would be closer to Peterny, but the chances of being recognized was greater there than Kirlsa. She had been to Kirlsa with Fayt over six months ago, but her stay there was short and she was certain she could get a room for the night without being recognized. Though it was further from Peterny that was her best option. If Clair or Nel were at Arias then her cover would be blown.

It wasn't that she wouldn't welcome the company. She had instantly liked both of them. Her fear was that one of their subordinates would recognize her before she had the chance to explain her situation. At least in Airyglyph she wouldn't be as noticeable. She hadn't spent that much time with any of the soldiers there so she would only have to avoid Woltar's home. She had only met him on a couple of occasions but something told her the old man would instantly recognize her.

Set on go, she headed west as the sun had just started to set. In space, there's no sun rise or sun fall to separate day from night and she wasn't tired. She did want to get a room before dark if possible and try to get her body set on Elicoor's time soon. It would make her visit easier.

She was half way there when she found herself surrounded by Killer Moths. She wasn't too worried about the three enemies. She had been training and it was time to turn the simulated fights into reality.

She jumped back to avoid the mist sprayed at her by the moth in front of her. As she did, she pulled her staff out and sent a warning round of Fire Bolt at it. By this time, the other two had closed in, but before they could spray her she called on her new attack to halt their movements.

"Blood Scylla!"

The attack paralyzed the moths long enough for her to escape the circle they had formed around her. When she used her attacks rapidly, the results were always weaker, but there was no chance that her spell would be cancelled. The healing she received was minimal as was the damage dealt. Still, she had the upper hand.

She jogged a bit before turning and rapidly firing at them like an archer. She knew their weakness was in their mental capacities and she had synthesized her staff to target that weakness. One dropped from exhaustion before she was forced to duck and run from the other two.

She avoided the first moth's attack but was hit in the back by the second one. She instantly felt her mental energy drain but shook it off. She turned and hastily shot off a few more rounds from her staff, causing the second moth to drop.

Once she ducked again, she was ready to take out the final enemy when she was roughly hit from behind. She staggered, keeping her feet on the ground, right into the moth's spray.

More energy was zapped from her and her head began to hurt slightly. That was never a good sign. It meant that she was low on mental energy and had to conserve what she had left.

She quickly spun around to discover that three Bogle Soldiers had decided to join in. Things had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. She had spent the last four months training but during those months there had been no actual combat. All she had done was run from the Federation. Her dexterity and stamina were better then before, but she still relied on her symbology during a fight. Her energy had gotten so low that she had only enough left to use sparsely and wisely.

Thinking quickly, she jumped straight at the Bogles; temporarily startling them. They froze long enough to get caught in another round of 'Blood Scylla'. As soon as the energy transfer was over, Sophia jolted to the side in an attempt to avoid the closest Bogle's blow. He missed but one of his friends found an opening.

She felt the blow to her shoulder as she was pushed back. She wasn't good at close ranged combat and her mind screamed at her to put distance between her and them. But that wasn't possible, forcing her to do the next best thing. She swung her staff, like a batter in a baseball game, and connected with one of the Bogles. He yelped and retreated.

It was evident that the Bogles were not strong and were only drawn into the fight as they had seen her as an easy target. The healing she had received from the three brought her out of harm from incapacitation by only a small fraction. On the bright side, one physical hit was all that was required to make them tuck their tails and run.

Gaining her stance, she caught the second Bogle in the face with the upper cut of a golfer's swing. Like the first, it yelped in surprised pain and fled.

The third Bogle hesitated, giving her enough time to summon 'Fire Bolt'. As the weak blast hit him she couldn't help but to wince at his shrieks. He hadn't been able to run like the other two had. Instead, his fate had been much worse.

She took a deep breath and tried to steady her heart. She had been so relieved to have gotten this far in a battle on her own, she had forgotten about the last Killer Moth until she found herself showered in its deadly spray. She gasped as her knees gave out.

Out of six enemies she had caused three to fall and two to retreat. She mentally cursed herself for being stupid enough to forget about her final foe as the world around her darkened. Between warming herself after her swim and the fight, she had pressed her mental capabilities. Thanks to the moth, her mental energy had dropped so low she wasn't sure if she was passing out or dieing.

Her vision had failed before her hearing. In the blackness that surrounded her she heard a series of noises and understood her folly would lead to her demise. Her body was rapidly growing colder and her thoughts hazed over.

What she heard next shocked her. She had expected the final sounds to reach her ears to be the crush of the moth's final blow. Instead she heard a voice.

"Stupid girl."

Another wave of nostalgia swept over her. A voice from her past echoed her own thoughts; but before she could place a face with the voice, she passed out.

* * *

(A/N) Alright, I've already started the next chapter. Well, it wasn't intended that way but I thought that there was a good place to stop. 


	2. Old Friends

Disclaimer: As a special favor to Blue, I will alter my disclaimer just this once. If I owned it then Fayt would have been captured by the Vendeeni while Sophia landed on Elicoor – hence, I don't.

Note: I guess in the terms of action, this is a 'filler' chapter. But, I'm sure it won't disappoint too bad. This is a fairly quick update, but like I said in the last chapter – I had already started on this one.

**Racing the Storm**

Chapter 2: Old Friends

Her eyes fluttered as the sun's first rays spilled through a gap in the curtain. She took a moment and listened; keeping her eyes shut. When she detected no noise, she concentrated on herself. All she could formulate was that she was in a bed and still fully clothed.

Someone had rescued her from being moth food. A tremble shook her whole frame. Guilt settled on her as she realized she had already blown her cover. She opened her eyes and made a quick scan of her surroundings. She was on a bed in a dark room. The only light was what came through the small slit in the curtains across from her.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she mumbled under her breath.

A soft giggle filled the room. Sophia stiffened. A shadow caught her attention as it moved across the room. With no warning the curtains were opened. Sophia shielded her eyes at the sudden rush of light.

She heard the giggle again, followed by the motion of her bed shifting. "That's what he said."

She quickly drew her legs up and to her in response to the voice. Blinking furiously, she did her best to adjust her vision. The figure that sat on the edge of the bed started as a shadow but after a short time, he was revealed. She was struck speechless. Her body refused to remain still as she felt herself sail across the bed with opened arms.

He caught her. She knew he would. He remained silent as he returned her hug. A mix of emotions built in her and she found herself crying softly in his hair. For months she had tried so hard to be stronger. She had strived to be a warrior, but one look at him and she broke down back to the girl she had always been.

His hands traced her spine as he attempted to comfort her. She had been so busy running from the Federation she had not had time to think about how much she missed him.

"Fayt? You're alive."

He helped her to sit back up on the bed. He gave her his usual smile. "Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

She wiped her tears from her cheek. Blinking, she made sure no more would follow before she responded. "We lost your signal… Well they lost your signal five months ago. We were already headed here to find you but with out a signal, none of us knew what to expect."

He continued to smile faintly only to comfort her. Hidden under his smile she could detect a swarm of questions. "What do you mean we?"

"We… I mean… Wait." She stopped. She had no idea where she was or who knew she was there. She had already blown her cover and had to cover her tracks. "First, Fayt, where am I?"

He gave her a curious look. "You're in Kirlsa. Woltar's mansion to be more precise."

She inhaled sharply. She was in the one place she had wanted to avoid. She massaged her forehead as if she had a headache. "Does he know I'm here?" _'Stupid question. Of course he does…but I can hope he's away or something.'_

"Yeah, he was here last night when you were brought in. Sophia, what's going on?"

Sophia matched him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Is he still here?" She stood up and took a step toward the door.

Before she could reach the door, Fayt stopped her movements by placing his hand on her shoulder. "Sophia?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "I need to find him. No one can know I'm here."

He frowned. "He's not leaving until noon. Please, just tell me what's going on."

There was a subtle desperation in his voice. She nodded and allowed him to guide her back to the bed. She took a deep breath as she sat and readied herself. When he had settled himself beside her, she told him about her brief visit to Roak.

"I was told that the Federation was after us. For months I traveled from one place to another before finally making it to the Diplo. The Federation wants to confine us and use us for their own gain. Right now they are using any means to build their control in the reconstruction of Luther's aftermath. One of their plans is to use reverse engineering on us to create weapons. All of the scientists they found from the original experiments have refused to help them. Most of the records were corrupted when Moonbase was attacked. All they could find is what we found."

"They plan to dissect us?" There was disbelief in his voice.

"If they can't find another way."

"How do you know all this?"

"Maria's become an expert at hacking into top secret files. You really don't want to see what plans they have for us." She shivered uncontrollably.

"Where are the others?" he asked, deciding to change the topic.

"The Diplo was surrounded. I took one pod and Maria another. She should be somewhere on Elicoor by now. Cliff and the other members of Quark are going to do whatever they can to distract the Federation away from us. If everything goes as planned, they'll be here within a week to pick us up."

There was a moment of silence. She was sure he was trying to come up with a reply. "If you're hungry, breakfast should be ready. You can talk to Woltar then."

"Um, I have a question before we go."

"What is it, Sophia?"

"I was told your signal was lost. How is that?"

"Oh," he replied pulling his communicator out. "I upgraded my communicator so it would decrypt ancient text. Maybe I crossed wires or something. I didn't even know until you said something." He tapped the communicator's case. "Maybe that's why no one's contacted me, and why I haven't been able to contact anyone."

"So you've tried to contact someone?"

"Yeah. First I tried to check on Cliff and when that didn't work I tried you. I figured everyone was too far out to pick anything up so I tried to modify it but this planet didn't have what I needed. I've got a trip to Greeton scheduled for next month and I was hoping I would find something there to help."

Sophia nodded. "Tomorrow, do you think you can do the same thing to my communicator. It'll make it easier to hide from the Federation."

"Sure, but why not today?"

"The Federation shouldn't know where we are 'til tomorrow and I still need to try and contact Maria today."

Fayt smiled. "Then you will have to follow me to Airyglyph. I'm supposed to meet with the King tomorrow and I can do it there."

Sophia frowned and shook her head. "No can do. I have to get to Peterny by tomorrow if I can make it. That's were Maria will be, I hope. We'll have to think of something."

He took her hand and led her out the door and toward the stairs. "We will, but let's do it after breakfast. I'm starved."

She paused, causing him to stop with her. She released his hand. "Fayt, did you rescue me last night?" _'Are you my knight, my prince to watch over me?'_

"No. I was passing through and Woltar offered me a place to stay. I was here when Albel brought you in."

"Albel?" _'Albel rescued me… Now I remember. That voice hadn't been Fayt's.'_

"Yeah, he should be downstairs with Woltar by now. I'll tell you, it was odd to see him carry you in. Well, it's odd to see Albel carry anyone like that but I was shocked to see you."

"Odd… Carry anyone like that…?"

Fayt chuckled lightly. "Since we all went our separate ways it seemed like Albel has withdrawn more. I tried and so has Woltar to get him to open up a bit. Even Nel tried. He doesn't really keep touch with anyone and he's gone back to being even colder than before. That's why to see him help someone was… odd. Not only that but he didn't say a word when he brought you in. Woltar wasn't expecting him and he just barged right in and took you upstairs without a single word to anyone."

Sophia looked back at the door they had just left. "So he took me to that room?" she asked pointing.

"Yeah. That's the room he uses when he stays here. He just put you in the bed and then went down to the library and stayed there all night."

"Doing what?"

"I'm not sure. I talked to him a little after I realized it was you he brought in. He did say you took out 2 Killer Moths and 3 Bogle Soldiers on your own."

"He did!" she replied in shock. "That means he watched the whole fight. If he was there then why didn't he stop the last moth from attacking me?"

Fayt shrugged his shoulders. "That's Albel. Only, both me and Woltar can't figure out why he brought you here. I mean, normally he doesn't rescue anyone unless it's a direct order from the King. The Albel we know would have left you there."

"Oh," was the only reply she could give.

She followed Fayt as he led her to the dinning room. Thinking back, she was surprised herself to know that Albel helped her. The time they had spent together was short and nothing even happened to hint to any form of friendship. For a while, at the beginning, Sophia had tried to be his friend. He had always just ignored her and she had finally given up towards the end. If he was being cold to everyone, she would suspect she would be the first person he would ignore.

She was glad he didn't. She was confused enough waking up in the mansion. If she had woken up in the fields then it would have been worse…if she had woken up at all.

'_I'll make a point to thank him.'_

Fayt motioned her into the room and directed her to a chair. Across from her was Woltar. Fayt sat beside her and Albel was further around the table. It looked like Albel had made a point to distance himself from everyone else.

"Good morning, Miss. Sophia. I trust you slept well."

Sophia smiled at Woltar. "Yes, thank you. Sorry for that."

A grunt drew her attention to Albel. "Oh, thank you too, Albel." She kept a cheery tone in her voice and gave Albel a smile.

His only acknowledgment to her came from a short glance. He continued eating his meal as if no one had spoken to him.

Food was placed in front of Sophia and immediately she was reminded of how much she missed a good cooked meal. For months she had eaten from the replicators. The food was good but nothing could replace a 'home cooked meal'.

Woltar waited until Sophia had eaten half her meal before asking any questions. "So, my dear, what brings you back to Elicoor?"

Sophia wiped her mouth. "After everything that happened half a year ago, I became a member of Quark after finding out the Federation was after us."

Fayt giggled lightly as he watched Woltar nod in agreement. He knew that Woltar did not understand anything Sophia had just said. "She's a member of the same group Maria and Cliff are. The Federation is an organization who is trying to gain control over anything they can right now. They want to use Sophia and Maria…"

"And you," Sophia interrupted.

"Oh, yeah," he replied giving her an apologetic smile. "And me to try and create weapons. Right now, Sophia's hiding from them. They had a fight in space and she had no other choice but to come here."

"So you are in trouble."

Sophia nodded at Woltar. "Yeah, and I wasn't supposed to let anyone know I was here. I really blew it."

Woltar waved his hand as if he was swatting her last comment away. "What are your plans now?"

"I need to go to Peterny and meet up with Maria. Then we'll wait for Cliff and the others."

Albel stood, drawing their attention. "Why not just fight? If all you do is run then there will be no end to it."

Sophia just stared at him for a moment. He held her stare with cold eyes. "We're working on it. It's not that easy to fight the Federation."

He turned and started for the door. "Just as stupid as ever I see."

Before she could even grasp what he had said, he had left the room. "What does he mean by that?"

"Don't let it bother you Sophia. He's been that way for months."

She rested her napkin by her plate and stood. "Woltar, can I ask that you tell no one I was here?"

"Not a word will come from me."

She bowed to him. "Thank you. I appreciate your hospitality but I really must get going. I need to find Maria." She looked at Fayt, who had stood up also. "I'll go get Maria and we'll meet back up with you."

"On your own?"

Sophia put her hands on her hips. "Well, yeah. You don't think I was just sitting around for the last six months do you?"

"I don't know, but after last night do you think you'll be able to."

She gave him a stern look. "I've been training, but none of it was real combat. Believe me, I can take care of myself and I won't make the same mistake twice."

"No, that's not what I meant…"

Sophia interrupted him by bowing to Woltar and walking out of the room. He followed her to the room she had been and watched as she retrieved her staff and bag. He followed her from the room and to the front door.

"Wait, Sophia." As he talked, she continued her walk out of the mansion. "What I meant was why don't I go with you?"

She stopped and turned to him. "You have to meet with the King tomorrow. Besides, I'm really not as weak as I was before. I've been training with Mirage and Maria. I just got careless and stupid; but it won't happen again."

"Woltar's headed to see the King too. He can tell him that I couldn't make it. Besides, it's been a while since I saw you."

Sophia tapped her foot on the ground lazily. "It's not that, Fayt. I want to spend time with you too but right now we are running short on time. I would suspect the Federation to be here tomorrow, or shortly after. You need to take care of what you can now before they get here. You are actually the one in the most danger since you stayed behind. It won't take long for them to find you."

Fayt opened his mouth to argue but was cut short by a third voice. "She's right."

Sophia spun to see Albel leaning against the mansion by the door they had just exited out of. He had his arms crossed in front of him and his gaze on the ground. "If this Federation comes here then they will have no trouble locating you. Everyone knows you and knows where you are," he spoke to Fayt.

Sophia nodded and looked at Fayt. "Just do what you need to do and we'll met up somewhere between here and Peterny. You need to try and become invisible by the time they get here."

"I understand that," Fayt replied in frustration. "But I don't like the idea of you traveling alone."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just plan to meet back up." She paused and looked at the morning sky. "I have quite a ways to go. I need to get going so I can try and make it on time." She put her back to the mansion and set down the steps.

Fayt started after her, but once again was cut off when Albel stepped in front of him. "I'll follow her." His voice was stern and demanding.

Fayt watched him as he walked a few steps behind Sophia. He was slightly relieved that she wasn't alone, but unsure of what had just happened.

"Um, now that was a bit out of character, was it not?" Woltar asked appearing at the door.

Fayt nodded, unable to speak.

"Come on back in, my boy. It's almost time to leave. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah," Fayt responded in a whisper as he followed Woltar back inside.

Sophia waited until she was at the town's gates before stopping. She turned and gave Albel a curious look. "Are you really going to follow me?"

He walked slowly pass her. "If you stop then - no. I'll be leading then won't I?" He kept his strides slow and steady as he left the town.

She jogged the short distance he had created between them to catch up with him. "Well then, I should thank you again."

"For what?" He didn't look at her as he walked.

"For helping me out." Her voice shook a little with uncertainty. She had never been able to figure him out. He seemed so cold but there was something under the surface she just couldn't quite understand about him.

"I'm not doing this for you."

"Then why –" Her words were lost when he slammed into her from the side, causing her to fall. He had stayed on his feet and was standing with his back to her and sword drawn.

She shook her head frantically as she searched for what had caused Albel to ready himself for a fight. She stood quickly and her answer came in the form of a blast hitting the ground beside her. The blast was followed by the appearance of three Federation soldiers, all armed.

They submerged from behind the rocks and aimed their guns at the two.

"Come along quietly, Miss. Esteed, and we'll let your friend go untouched."

'_Huh? They shouldn't be here this fast! Oh no, and Fayt's right there in Kirlsa.'_

She drew her staff, betting that Albel hadn't changed too much from what she knew of him. If he was anything like the Albel she knew, he wouldn't turn away from a fight.

* * *

(A/N) Since this chapter didn't have any action in it, I decided to end it with a cliff-hanger to hit on some action. Oh, and while writing this I thought of something – I hope I didn't disappoint you too much, SohmaD seeing how Albel has yet to use any of his 'famous' words (joke - haha...and yes, I'm using your other name). I guess this chapter was to add more background info...and to stick Sophia alone with Albel. Also, I'm going on the assumption that the two really didn't 'connect' during the fight with Luther. Trust me, I have my reasons and more on their 'relationship' from that journey will be revealed later. :) 


	3. A Sudden Twist in Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Hey everyone! It's been a while, I know. Those on the forums know that right now things have just been really busy for me, but somehow I managed another chapter – it's short but I got something done at least. :)

**Racing the Storm**

Chapter 3: A Sudden Twist in Fate

Another shot kicked up dirt inches from her foot. The three soldiers stood in formation; the center man slightly in front of the others and obviously in charge. Each wore a blank expression and carried an air of intimidation.

Albel stood erect and in front of her. If she had more time to think she might have wondered if he wasn't protecting her. His stance seemed to indicate he was shielding her from the battle.

"Come quietly, Esteed, and no one gets hurt."

She was tempted to do just that, but she knew better. She doubted they would so quickly dismiss the sight of a snarling Albel equipped with katana. She also doubted that Albel would be so fast to stand down.

Albel proved her right by darting straight at the soldier in front. He hadn't lost any of his speed from the last time she had seen him fight. With reflexes to put a cat to shame, he lunged for the speaker of the group. In the end, his sword proved faster than the soldier's gun and the man dropped.

Sophia couldn't help but to gasp at the soldier who laid still and covered in the fluid that once sped through his veins. His face was permanently covered with the expression of a pain she knew he no longer felt. Though in danger, she couldn't help but to feel a hint of regret that life had been lost.

Her eyes quickly darted up to locate Albel. She watched as he dodged one soldier's fire and pounced on the other. A sudden nostalgia washed over her. Her eyes witnessed a fight that took place in the present as her mind connected it to a memory from her past.

During her journeys six months ago she had been cornered by a small group of dragons. Fayt had insisted on checking on someone when they returned to Elicoor. She hadn't known him, but she trusted Fayt enough to justify the slight deviation from their current endeavor. She had wondered who had made such an impression that Fayt would ignore the events unfolding in 4D space long enough to 'check up on'.

They had found him in a cave with a huge dragon. At the time, she had been more impressed with the dragon than the man. The beast was large and did nothing more than yawn through the whole fight he had forced Fayt into. When all was said and done, the man insisted on following the group and a short time after that, camp was made. It had grown late and by this time Fayt had resumed his current worry over the main objective they pursued.

She had slept that night for a few mere hours before waking to sounds foreign to her. She left her sleeping spot and searched for the one who was on watch. She was sure the Cliff's shift had ended and the next person was on duty. She had fallen asleep first and therefore she was unaware of who was supposed to be guarding them.

When she looked, she found no one. She did a quick survey of the group to discover the newest member was the only one missing and not asleep. Another sound diverted her attention from the sleeping figures and into the darkness that pressed them from all sides. Somewhere in the dark was what had woken her. The sound was so small she began to wonder why she had heard it to start with.

She almost laughed at herself as she pulled her shoes on hastily and set off to find the source; not even taking the time to tie her shoes. She hesitated slightly; recalling every bad horror film Fayt had insisted they should watch. Leaving the group in search of strange sounds in the middle of the night was the number one no-no and sure to lead to death. Still, the soon-to-be-victim would venture out just to find the sound and die. They seemed to be guided by some curiosity and unable to stop. She understood now that it was a morbid curiosity and despite herself she continued.

Her search ended a short distance from the camp site and behind some rocks. She had just rounded the boulder when she was alerted to a scuffing sound behind her. When she turned her hopes of finding a member of her group were shattered when two dragons emerged from the darkness. What happened next remains a blur since everything happened so fast. One minute she was thinking that she had made mistake number one to being in a horror flick to looking into the lifeless eyes of Albel.

He had killed both dragons quickly and didn't even utter a word to her as he stalked away. What she wouldn't give to know what he was thinking at that time. Or maybe she didn't want to know.

Her thoughts had hidden from her true sight the mutilation that befell the soldiers. All three were mangled and no longer a threat.

Sophia bent over and heaved at the grotesque sight that appeared before her. The familiar nausea she remembered from witnessing the employs of Sphere who had ventured too close six months ago taunted her throat. Dealing with monsters was something she didn't like, but it never hit her with as much force as seeing another human dead.

As fast as the fight had been, time slowed to an excruciating pace as she watched Albel jerk. He had just turned toward her when something hit his shoulder; puncturing his skin and sending small drops of blood in a scattered rain. He fell to one knee and clutched his shoulder with his claw.

She felt like she was trying to run in water. Her feet weighed like lead as she propelled herself forward. Her mind had registered that he had been hit by gun fire, but she was set on autopilot. She vaguely felt the heat of another shot as it raced passed her and impacted with Albel's chest.

She knew someone was behind her. There had been more than three soldiers to start, the first group had been a distraction. Still, she couldn't stop. She had to reach Albel…she just had too. Guilt probed her gut as she closed the distance between them. The second shot had caused him to fall to his side. His once purple shirt was painted almost entirely with blood.

She could hear a rustle behind her and knew she had to act fast. She had a chance of getting away, but to do so would mean leaving Albel to die. It was her fault he was hurt and she knew she couldn't live with herself if she let him die.

She charged her energy as she moved. When she was close enough she fell to the ground; the dirt dug into the exposed flesh on her knees and her whole body jarred. She ignored her own minuscule pain as she reached out hastily and placed her small hand on his chest. As the energy leapt from her palm and into him, she focused on his eyes. They had started to cloud over, but the instant her magic touched him they vibrated back to life. His gaze met hers briefly before diverting to something behind her.

"Stupid girl. Run!"

His words came too late. Even if she had stood to run, it would have done her no good. Her healing spell had no sooner finished before someone grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet. A soldier had her and pulled her away from the fallen man; pushing the barrel of his gun into her side. One look at the soldier's stone cold expression was enough to chill her. She gasped shortly and turned back to Albel. Another soldier hovered over him and was taking aim.

"No! Don't hurt him, please."

The soldier gave Albel a swift kick in the stomach before holstering his gun. "You goin' ta come quietly?"

Sophia watched Albel struggle for breath as he rolled to his back. "Y-yes, whatever. Just don't hurt him anymore."

The soldier nodded and motioned for more to aid him. Sophia had been too busy with negotiations to realize just how out numbered they were. Three more men raced passed her.

"Bring him with us," the man ordered. Immediately Albel was hoisted off the ground.

"No! You said you wouldn't hurt him." Sophia felt herself on the edge of panic.

"Heh, he's nothing more than leverage. As long as we have something to use we can be sure you won't try and pull any tricks on us later."

"But I won't. Just leave him alone," she pleaded.

The man ignored her as he withdrew his communicator and requested transport. In a blink Sophia was no longer on Elicoor. The natural landscape was replaced with metal walls. She wasn't given time to sightsee before the man that had a grip on her dragged her down one of the corridors. He didn't say one word as he lead her down a series of halls; stopping at a door. With his free hand he removed an electronic key and opened the door. He pushed her forcefully in and closed the door behind her; leaving her alone in a room with little light.

She stepped back in the dark. Holing both hands to her chest she did her best not the tremble. She had been caught and thanks to her so had Albel. She could only hope he was okay. She contemplated briefly if she should blast through the door. She had the symbological energy to, but she was sure that was the whole reason they had brought Albel. If she blew up the door and attempted to escape she had no doubt that Albel would be hurt.

She fell to her knees and cried silently. She'd been running from the Federation for six months. She let her father down, every member of Quark down, and she let herself down. Not to mention she got Albel involved. All she could do now was wait.

Her wait didn't take long. Her tears had stopped and her eyes were sore when the door opened again. She didn't know how long she had sat on the floor but her legs ached when two men lifted her. She was escorted, one man on each arm, back through the series of halls and into a conference room. She was sat at the table. Both men kept their position at her sides, both slightly behind her.

She was uncomfortable to say the least. Things had slowly gotten worse after defeating Luther. She helped to save everything and in return she was hunted. Unable to live life in peace and with her family, she had done only what she could to survive. She had lost everything so that everyone in the Eternal Sphere could live.

Her attention diverted from the table when a man, dressed as a commander, sat at the opposite end of the table. He was clean cut and easily in his fifties. His beard and mustache was short cut and streaked with gray. His eyes were a soft brown. If not for the circumstances, Sophia would have felt at ease due only to his appearance; a feeling she lost when he spoke.

"We want you to aid us in the capture of the Traydor girl." His voice was course and demanding.

She flinched. "What?"

"Aid us in the capture of the Traydor girl," he repeated.

"No, I can't."

He crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table. "It's not a request, it's an order."

"No," she repeated as forcefully as she could. "I won't help you."

"I thought you would say as much." He looked over his shoulder at the door he had entered from. "Guards."

At his command two guards pushed their way out the door. Within a few seconds they submerged dragging a very pissed and very tied up Albel. He was forced to the table and made to sit in a chair between Sophia and the commander.

An amused expression played on the commander's face as he studied the lines of worry that covered Sophia's expression. "Now, let me state myself again. You are to aid us in the capture of the Traydor girl."

Sophia swallowed hard. Albel's red eyes pierced her. She was sure if not for the gag the swordsman would be giving the commander, soldiers and even her a fair piece of his mind. She also noticed that he was restrained in the lasted device used on felons – sonic shackles. The shackles were so strong that not even Cliff could have broken them.

"Y-you're asking me to choose between my friends? And even if I did help there's not guarantee that you won't hurt him anyway." She did her best to stare the commander in the eyes.

"Ho ho, seems Clive's little girl has some intelligence after all. No, there is no guarantee but I can guarantee he will suffer if you refuse." He leaned even further. "If you agree then there is always the chance he will be sent back to his planet unharmed."

Sophia bit her bottom lip as her hands clutched into tight fists on the table's surface. How was she supposed to handle a situation like this? She knew that should the Federation be allowed to continue its struggle for power that the whole galaxy could face another enemy. Which was worst, having a maniac try to kill everyone or have a group of maniacs try to control everyone?

If she helped them then everyone lost. If she didn't only she lost. She had never been close to Albel but she didn't want to see him hurt. He had been a comrade and had helped them defeat Luther when he could have just stayed home. As she recalled, the battle with Luther was won mostly due to his efforts. The whole universe owed him, as did she. If he hadn't helped her on several occasions and during the fight with Luther, she would have never made it through alive.

A soft moan generated in her throat as she glanced at Albel again. She had spent numerous times attempting to understand him. Many times she would approach him only to leave (or be left) more confused than before. He was the one person she missed the least when everyone parted ways, but he was the one person she thought of first when she recalled her journey to defeat the creator. He was a mystery and something in her just had to know what made him tick.

She zoned in on the crimson hue that stared back at her. She couldn't order his death. She would live with the regret of turning her back on everyone before she committed anyone to die. But what about Maria? If she went along with their orders then she would be committing Maria to death. She was being force to choose between Albel and Maria. Both had saved her life and both were friends.

She had spent many nights in the lounge talking to Maria after she joined Quark. Despite their differences, the two girls had formed a friendship. It wasn't always easy. Their different perspective sparked many debates that they both had to walk away from – none the victor.

Given history, she was closer to Maria than Albel. Anyone from the outside would weigh the facts and make the decision that letting Albel die would be the least of the two sins. Still, something in her couldn't. As she stared into his eyes she could see him answering her dilemma. He knew as well as she did what was at stake. She didn't know how much he understood but it was enough for him to urge her to refuse the commander. For the first time she was able to read what his eyes were saying – and she didn't like it one bit.

"Perhaps I can further help you to make up your mind?"

The commander's question snapped her back to the conference room. Her eyes left their sanctuary and sought the meaning to the commander's words. What could he do that would make her mind up? What ever it was, she was sure it wasn't good.

She didn't know exactly how right she was. The door behind the commander opened and she gasped. She had no control over her actions as she stood; pushing the chair back. Both men behind her trapped her in place; each taking a hold of their respective shoulder and holding her still.

"No," Sophia half sobbed. "T-this can't be happening. It just can't." Tears formed in her eyes and she was unable to stop them from flowing down her cheeks.

A voice behind the commander spoke low and apologetically. "Sorry, but if you will just hear me out then you will understand."

"Understand?" she shouted. She could feel her face grow hot. "Understand? How can you say that to me while wearing a Federation uniform? How can you expect me to forget everything that's happened the last six months? Tell me! What I saw…what Maria found in the Federation's database…tell me how I'm supposed to be okay with that? Tell me, Fayt!"

* * *

(A/N) Short chapter, but with a twist I bet no one saw coming. Once this little idea planted itself in my head, I couldn't help but to go with it. I'm stopping here so that I can get an update up (before I run short on time again) and to let the image of Fayt in a Federation uniform sink in. 


	4. Breaking Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or its Characters.

Note: Nothing to really say here but update – update – I finally updated! Yay me! (lol)

**Racing the Storm**

Chapter 4: Breaking Out

She couldn't breath. Her lungs burned and she was forced to finally take air in to retain her consciousness. Her world seemed to spin out of control as she watched the men drag Albel away; leaving her alone in the room with Fayt.

Both doors, the one behind her and the one behind Fayt, had been locked securely after the room emptied. Fayt had convinced the commander (she still didn't know his name) to give him some time to talk to Sophia alone.

She sat still in the chair she had been pushed back into. She hardly moved her head as her eyes followed Fayt's every movement. He waited until they were alone before trudging to the seat beside her. Her hands rested on the table's smooth surface and knotted together tightly. When he reached out to take her hand, both of her hands shot from the table and to her lap as if a snake had bitten her.

"Sophia?" The tremor in his voice was so small she was sure no one that didn't know him as well as she did would notice it. She didn't respond but glared at him.

He flinched and sighed softly. "Listen to me, okay. Do you remember when we were little and we would play games. We always fought imaginary enemies. You would find them and I would fight them. Remember? Do you remember our _rookie_ days?" He spoke slowly; drawing each word out to emphasize his speech.

She simply stared at him; the wheels in her mind spinning. Of all times, he would choose this to be the time to reminisce. It was so strange to hear him talk like this. Only six months ago he was so serious about his 'mission'. Her train of thought honed in on the word mission and a light of something being significant started to burn in her.

Her eyes grew slightly larger. "A mission?"

He smiled. As quick as the smile appeared it vanished. "That's it. You do remember. It was fun to play wasn't it?"

She wasn't sure if she was reading his words correctly or not. In their youth they would go on 'missions' together; each having a specific role. Sophia was the one who tracked down the enemy and Fayt was the one who ended the threat. It was a game they played often as children.

But why would he bring up that now? What did that have to do with their current situation?

"I'm here to help ensure that other children will have the opportunity to live happy lives like we did." He rested his chin on his hand, his first finger resting vertical against his cheek. "I want to be sure that other little girls can spy out the bad guys and little boys can defeat them." His index finger twitched slightly. "Your role was crucial…" He paused to take a breath. "And it still is; even if it means the roles are reversed."

She nodded slowly, replaying select words in her mind. _'…little girls can spy__out the bad guys… roles are reversed.'_

Tilting her head back, she pinched the bridge of her nose for show. Her eyes wandered over the general area that Fayt had been pointing to. It didn't take long for her to notice the patch in the ceiling. It was a security measure on almost every ship and a direct link to a terminal that would display both an image and the audio to the room they sat in. They were being monitored.

She lowered her head and let her forehead come to rest in her hand; to further the show of having a headache. "So you are doing what you think is right for the future?" She tried her best to sound confused. She didn't have to try very hard since his words were still turning the wheels in her mind.

"Yes, and I want you and Maria to help me. We can only do this together."

She almost opened her mouth in agreement before stopping herself. She had to argue the point further. If she was to be believable, she had to act the part. "What of the file Maria found? It went into graphic detail of how to pull the symbological coding directly off our DNA. The process can't be successful without killing us."

"I'll be honest with you, I never saw that." He paused and reached out again. His hand gently lowered her hand back to the table. "From what I was shown, they don't need to pull the coding off our DNA. With a series of test that will cause us no pain they can obtain the research they need. No harm will come to us."

She bit her lip tenderly. She was ready to just jump forward and see exactly what Fayt had in mind. Still, she had a role to play and it was a good opportunity to ask questions she wanted answered.

"What do they plan to do with that knowledge once they gain it? Take over the whole universe? How is that any better than what Luther was doing?"

Fayt closed his fingers and held on to her hand. "Nothing like that. You know I would never go along with something like that. It's all to ensure peace and to be ready should another threat arise."

Sophia simply looked at him, turning his words over in her head. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"You know I would never lie to you."

He had just provided what she needed to bring this whole piece of the charade to an end. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess."

Smiling he squeezed her hand gently. "So, will you help me?"

"Yes, Fayt," she responded looking him directly in the eye. "I'll help you."

As if her agreement had set in motion a command, the door opened and the commander entered the room. He wore a smug expression that increased her distrust in the man.

"That is good to hear. Now, we'll need to make the proper arrangements." He approached the end of the table and rested both hands on its surface. "Now, Miss. Esteed, we need to get you back to Elicoor so you can aid us with the Traydor girl."

Sophia swallowed hard as she removed her hand from Fayt's grasp and stood. She made eye contact with the commander and inhaled deeply. "What about Albel?"

The commander chuckled his amusement. "You may have offered your help, but we still need something to ensure your _loyalty_. He'll stay here, tucked away safe until you return with the Traydor girl. After that we'll send him home."

Sophia's lips twisted into a frown. "No can do. If you don't trust me then I can't help you. You have to earn my trust first."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow. "Did you not just agree to help?"

"I agreed to help Fayt; not you. Your men attacked us. If you wanted my trust you could have tried a more tactful approach. Right now I have no reason to trust you. I only agreed to help Fayt."

He released a short grunt. "Fine. We'll send him back but Fayt and a few of my men will accompany you. Your negotiation skills are poor. I only agree to this since time is limited."

She resisted the urge to smile in triumph. So far so good.

"If I may suggest something?" Fayt stood, eyeing the commander. "It would be easier to transport the Elicoorian if he doesn't resist."

"He is rather hostile. What is it you have in mind, Leingod?"

"I suggest you allow Sophia to talk to him. Give her the key to his restraints with the promise she'll undo them after she's calmed him."

The commander eyed in suspiciously. "Give her the key?"

"Yes. It would help to gain her trust. If we want her on our side we have to give a little too."

The commander hummed in thought. His glance danced between Fayt and Sophia. After a few seconds of deliberation, he waved his hand. "Fine. Guards!"

At his orders, two men pushed through the door behind him. They stopped and stood at attention; waiting for further instructions.

"Escort Miss Esteed to the holding cells. Give her the key and allow her ample time with the prisoner." His eyes stopped wandering and landed on Sophia. "Just keep in mind we have a time limit."

"I will."

Sophia stepped around the table. She didn't want to be any closer to the commander than necessary, but she was determined to keep her act going. Her heart beat increased as her slow steps drew her closer to him. She was never good at role playing. She could only hope her demeanor was well played and that he wouldn't see through it.

Once she had passed him she pent up her need to release air in abundance. Her chest ached as she steadied her breath to release the air at a constant rate instead of all at once.

The guards did as instructed and led her to the holding cell. The one thing that helped her stay calm was that she was allowed to walk without being held on to; even if she had to walk between the two men. She would occasionally catch them watching her from the corner of their eyes.

They had no reason to trust her. She couldn't blame them. In reality, they weren't far from the truth.

The guards had guided her to a hallway lined on both sides with identical doors. Four doors on each side mirrored each other with the same design. All of the doors were solid metal with large shatter-proof windows. They stopped at the first door; positioning Sophia directly in front of it.

Through the glass she could see Albel pacing restlessly back and forth. He would pause occasionally and twist in the restraints. After an agitated growl, he would resume his pace.

"Here," the guard on her right said as he held up the electronic key out to her.

She took the device and turned it over in her hand. It was cylinder in shape, three and a half inches long and a fourth an inch in diameter. She nodded to the man as the guard on her left unlocked the door.

Before she could protest, she was pushed into the room; the door slammed and locked behind her. Once again she couldn't blame them for their actions. Albel _had_ killed three of their comrades and didn't look like he wanted to do anything less to anyone else.

He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at her. She shifted uneasily under his stare and cleared her throat. He didn't move any muscle other then his eyes as he watched her approach him.

She held her free hand out as if she were trying to comfort a wild animal. "Albel? I need you to listen to me, okay?" She kept her voice low and calm.

He nodded shortly, chewing on his gag.

She released a long hiss, debating on the best thing to say and do that would tell him what she needed him to know without anyone else understanding. It would have been easier if he had let her in a few months ago. She had tried to get to know him, but he had always pushed her away.

His stubborn nature was working against her. She huffed in determination. If she could do this just right, they would have a chance at getting out alive.

"First, let me remove the gag." Her simple statement was also a question for permission. If she knew one thing it was that Albel didn't like was being close and Heaven forbid someone try to touch him. She had nearly lost a hand trying to heal him in Firewall.

He held his glare a bit longer before bowing toward her. A faint sigh of relief crossed her lips as she reached around his head and fumbled with the knot under his hair. She couldn't help but to note the softness of his hair as her fingers pushed into the heart of the gag's knot. There had been times she had wanted to feel his hair. All those months ago, she remembered being fascinated by his two tone locks.

She bit her lip trying to bring herself back to the task at hand. It didn't take her long to remove the gag. She let the cloth fall to the floor as she withdrew her hands.

He straightened up and licked his lips. Flexing his jaw, he did nothing but keep his eyes glued to her.

"You have something to say?" His tone slithered from his throat. Suspicion rung clear as a bell in his words. It was obvious he thought Fayt had convinced her to turn sides.

"Um, yeah. I know this will be hard but I need you to trust me."

He raised an eyebrow at her and gritted his teeth. A soft but harsh grunt was the only answer she received.

"I have permission to remove the restraints and we'll be transported back to Elicoor. You'll have to stay close to me and try not to hurt anyone. They will most likely shoot you should you try anything. If you can trust me just long enough to get out of here then you'll make it back home."

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip; waiting to hear a harsh rebuttal. She watched as his stare drifted off of her and to the window behind her. She didn't have to turn to know the guards were watching them and waiting.

"What of my sword?"

He had spoken in such a quiet and almost respectful way that it surprised her slightly. She really had expected him to react a lot differently. Especially after being tied up and pushed around like he had been.

"I'm afraid we'll have to leave it. I doubt they will turn it back over to you."

As nonchalantly as he has just spoken; he replied. "I do not wish to leave without my sword."

She shifted, fully aware that time would not allow this debate but equally aware that he would not be getting his sword back. "I'm sorry but it's your sword or your life. Please, just let it go, okay? I'll get you a new one."

"But that sword is irreplaceable…" He growled. His gaze shifted constantly between her and the guards on the other side of the door. In his eyes she was sure she saw him mulling it over.

"Please…"

"Fine," he all but shouted. "I'll leave it. Now, get these damn things off of me."

She closed her eyes briefly to clear her mind before she moved around behind him. She could see him twitch as she got out of his sight. She knew it would be hard for him to trust her. She didn't know why, but he had a hard time trusting anyone.

With the electronic key she unlocked the clasp at his back. In response, the whole bundle of the restraints fell from him and hit the floor with a loud clank. Albel immediately side stepped so that the only thing at his back was the wall.

"Are you ready to go, Albel?"

He nodded silently.

"Please, just trust me on this." Her hands knotted up around the electronic key. "You think you can?" She pleaded with her eyes. All she wanted was just some small indication that he would go along with her.

He nodded once again without a single sound.

Reluctantly she put her back to him and motioned to the guards to open the door. Once the door was opened she led Albel from the cell.

The guards motioned her through and fell in the rear. "This way plea…umph"

Sophia jerked her head back just in time to see one guard fall unconscious to the floor as the other was being disarmed. Albel moved faster than a cat as he pounced the remaining threat.

"Albel! Stop!" she cried as she leapt over the first guard and at him. She managed to snake her small arms around his metal arm; causing a mild expression of shock to cross his face.

He growled at her; baring his teeth. With one quick twist he flung her from his arm. She hit the wall between two of the doors with enough force to just knock her breath slightly from her.

He gave her one look-over before turning and sprinting down the hall. She pushed herself off the wall and staggered a few steps in his direction. That's when she heard a rustle behind her.

She turned sharply. "No, I'll get him please!" Her eyes took in the sight of the commander and Fayt at the end of the corridor.

She didn't wait for a response. Catching her breath, she took off in a full run after Albel. She didn't know what she would do when she caught up to him (if she ever did) to keep him alive, but she wasn't about to give up.

Damn him and his stubborn, untrusting, arrogant, selfish ass. She was tired of running. She was tired of fighting. All she wanted to do was hide somewhere no one would find her and try to live out the rest of her life.

Sophia was mad. Truly and utterly mad.

She had just figured out a way to keep him alive and maybe keep the Federation from getting Maria. But no! Albel couldn't just trust her enough to help out. He had to do things the hard way. She had half a mind to let them shoot him.

Despite her anger, she pumped her legs to their maximum speed. She would catch up to him. After that, well, she didn't know what she would do but if she did anything like she felt then he would think twice about pulling a stunt like that on her again.

* * *

(A/N) You know, I was going to wait to have Albel act up after they got back to Elicoor, but he would have none of that. I'm sure a lot of you out there know how it goes: You plan it one way but the characters have their own ideas… 

And I know there might be some confusion about Fayt. But trust me, it will be explained better in the near future.


End file.
